What Hurts the Most
by Lorne's Lily of the Night
Summary: Ever wonder why, out of all the Weasley children, Charlie was the only one to not marry and have kids? A possible answer to the mystery surrounding the question is answered. More chapters to follow. A prequel with follow the completion of this story!


**This is a Harry Potter genre Fanfiction**.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any character that was created by JK Rowling through out the series of Harry Potter. I do however lay claim to the mention and any subsequent actions and sightings of the character of Evelynne. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**

An unearthly chill had settled upon the ground sometime during the night. Though the first rays of dawn could be seen just above the horizon, it did nothing to warm the Earth. The comfort that first light brought was gone. It's usual warmth, nothing but a cold, hollow shell. It was an unusually quiet morning, the birds seemed to not want to wake, and no animals could be heard rustling from their nightly slumber.

The first signs of having to say goodbye to summer and hello to the chill of the fall were apparent as ever on this uninviting morning. Nature was running its' ever steady course. From just the day prior, new leaves, that were as green as the grass in a dewy meadow, now showed signs of death, or decay. Leaves were already starting to turn from their usual lively green to the slow, drab, boring colors of the season of dying.

A noise, a grumble of sorts came crawling across the field like a warning. The dragons that slept just the other side of the clearing were now waking from their slumber. Though the sun had risen more, its' rays now just touching the frozen blades of grass still held no warmth. An owl hooted from some feet away, a new edition to the clearing, and its direction, no secret. The owl was bee-lining for the red-haired man that stood watching the cold sun and the subtle changes to the Earth.

The tawny owl came to a halt on the stump next to the man. Being accustomed to working with certain types of creatures, and knowing the owl that sat before him, a letter clutched in his beak, he graciously took the letter and fed the owl.

"Rycroft, will you wait for me to respond to this letter? I won't be too long. The dragons are starting to wake." The owl hooted softly in return as he opened the letter that was addressed to him. Familiar handwriting stretched across the page.

_Charlie, my dearest,_

_I am sorry to not wait for you to return to London, and to be writing this to you, but as my tears fall from my eyes onto the parchment, I know it is what needs to be done. I have cherished every adventure I went on with you. Five years worth of memories, five years of a love that knew no bounds. These last four months that you have been gone have made me realize one thing. I can not bear to be apart from the man that I am supposed to marry. As my hurt breaks from simply thinking of what has to be done, I need to remain strong. Charlie, I can't marry you. I would never dream of asking you to give up your life's work as I know that that is what is most important to you. I, also, can't be asked to sit at home, going to work day in and day out, waiting for you to write, or come home on one piece. I have already moved out of our flat in London, your brother Ron and his wife Hermione made sure that what was 'ours' was delegated properly and fairly. Though there are still quite a few possessions that need to be decided upon. Your sister Ginny has the engagement ring you gave me. I feel that it is only fair that you keep that which you gave with a loving heart. This heart of mine doesn't have the capability to continue loving you without knowing profound pain and loneliness. I truly am sorry Charlie. I always loved you, know that. When you return to London, I would appreciate it if you do not attempt to see me. I fear seeing one another would do more hurt then good at this early point. Be well Charlie, be strong and stay as you are, a loving, wonderful, hardworking man. If you can not stay strong through this, count yourself fortunate to have such a strong and caring family to comfort you and get you back on your feet._

_With a heartfelt goodbye,_

_Evelynne_

Charlie reread the letter again; utter disbelief rang through his eyes. A dreadful sense of hurt filled his being, his eyes welled up. What was he to say to this? He certainly was not prepared to face this today. He thought he would have an easy day, of studying the very dragons that were now probably awake and feeding somewhere. Charlie was unsure how long he sat there in prolonged silence, Evelynne's owl Rycroft must have thought it was long enough as he pecked at Charlie's hand, either demanding to be sent back to her with or without a letter. Either way the owl wanted to leave. Reluctantly Charlie went inside his tent, sat at a makeshift desk, and scribble away on a piece of parchment.

_Evelynne,_

_I understand why you did what you did. I hold nothing against you. Know this; this broken heart will never mend. You are the only women on this Earth who could have ever made me think of marriage, thinking of raising a family. You were the one for me. I hope you're heart breaks even more for the pain you have caused not just me, but my family. They loved you and accepted you into that family from the start. You have killed me. I will never be the same again. Sleep with that knowledge every night for the rest of your life. Whatever possession's that are in our flat, don't bother getting them. I am going to be writing to my family for them to clear out the rest of my belongings and I shall be returning to London today make sure my things are taken from there. I know this is where someone is supposed to say, in a kind gesture, despite the circumstances, I hope you have a nice life, but to be honest; it would be a horrendous lie._

_Bugger off,_

_Charlie_

Before returning to the owl that awaited him outside the tent, he wrote two letters, one to his brother Bill and one to his parents. Charlie wasn't quite sure where he wanted to stay when he returned home, he knew one thing, it would not be in the flat that he shared with the woman that had just broken his heart.

Charlie knew that he could take some time off, as he had been studying this particular dragon and its mate for the better part of the last two months. After instructing the owl to deliver the other letters first, he sent Rycroft off. He stood for a few, brief moments, watching as the owl disappeared off in the distance before going about and gathering his things.

Before he would be able to return home, Charlie has to stop in at the local tavern he had been staying at. It was the only place for travelers to stay, as, in this part of rural Germany, there weren't many Wizarding communities like the one he had stumbled across on mistake. He had a few things there that he had to gather up to, and let the gracious owner know that he would be checking out early, and unsure of when or even if he would return.

The heavy heart that slowed his movements had yet to stop him altogether. It felt as if a part of him had died. As he finished packing his tent, and was about to take down the wards that had left him invisible to the dragons, he broke down. He let out a hurtful scream, tears running down his cheeks. Sure, Charlie had dated, as far back as his days at Hogwarts, but none of those break ups had ever felt like this. Charlie would have given up studying dragons up close and personal for Evelynne, if only she had asked. She was his world, but now that world, that life he wanted them to have, was shattered into a million and one pieces. He hated her and still ever so much loved her.

Though he hated himself more for reacting as he did, he allowed himself a few more minutes. After which he forced himself to stop feeling. Charlie had been accustomed to being able to turn off his emotions. It had taken quite a few close encounters with dragons for him to be able to master this inadvertent ability, but if Charlie was going to face his mum today, he needed to feel detached. He knew how she would react. Crying, sobbing, than getting angry, calling Evelynne nasty names. Sometime later, his dad would give him a brief hug and tell him he was better for it, and would find someone else in due course.

Bill was the one that he needed to see first. Bill would sit there, listening, as he always did, and not judge. Charlie, would of course, let Bill read the letter, and tell Bill of the letter he wrote back. Bill wouldn't judge him. He might even stop by George's flat. George, though still wasn't himself, as known of them were after the loss of Fred, would be able to make him laugh silly.

Percy wouldn't be much comfort to Charlie at all. Percy still acted strange from his time of abandoning the family. It was clear that Percy wasn't too sure if the family would ever forgive him. Ron was too love struck with Hermione, like the family didn't see that one coming, to even be of any help. Hermione would scold him for writing such a nasty letter back, but then give hallow words of comfort. Ginny would be like a mix of Bill, George and his mum. She would cry, not from losing the woman she thought was going to be her next sister, but for the pain that Charlie was feeling. She would poke fun at Evelynne, as always, then do her best to make Charlie feel loved and that he deserved much better. Harry of course would be of great help as well.

Charlie finally let out a long winded sigh, set his pack onto his back, and apparated to the tavern he had been staying in most nights.


End file.
